This application is for a Diabetes Research and Training Center grant. Since 1974, the University has had a Diabetes Research Center. At present, the grant supports an Administrative Core; Radoimmunoassay, Tissue Culture, and Electron Microscopy Core Laboratories; and five research initiatives. This application proposes six new Core programs and sixteen new research initiatives. In addition, the application describes a wide variety of training, model patient care, and outreach activities related to diabetes which are supported by sources other than the Center grant.